<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Romance in progress by Ledgea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944630">Romance in progress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ledgea/pseuds/Ledgea'>Ledgea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Geralt is a disaster [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Romance, Banter, Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Wolf School (The Witcher)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:28:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ledgea/pseuds/Ledgea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vesemir wants more spontaneity and romance in his relationship with Rennes. <br/>The only hurdle is that Rennes lacks a romantic bone.<br/>Rennes is aware of that fact, but he still wants to surprise Vesemir with a nice cosy evening that he'll love.</p><p>Nothing goes as planned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor or Background Relationship(s), Rennes/Vesemir (The Witcher)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Geralt is a disaster [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Romance in progress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey!!</p><p>Welcome to more Rennes/Vesemir!!<br/>That romantic evening where everything goes wrong is finally here! Hope you'll enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Rennes is being weird. Vesemir is used to his lover's quirks by now, almost a century of relationship had seen them compromise and adapt so that they could continue to live peacefully side by side. So Vesemir had learned not to comment on Rennes' moods concerning the other heads of schools anymore and his lover doesn't interfere in Vesemir's filial relationship with Geralt.</p><p> </p><p>They had had to compromise about smaller things too, notably their shared bedroom. Rennes isn't allowed to bring paperwork back with him from his office and in exchange Vesemir had agreed not to look too closely at the booze collection under the bed. He had sneaked a peek once and is almost certain that half of it comes from the mages' brewing, of which several bottles mysteriously disappear every year, much to their displeasure.</p><p> </p><p>That is not to say that Vesemir himself doesn't have some things he prefers to keep Rennes away from. He has an entire drawer full of mementos he likes to rummage through when he's feeling nostalgic. A scarf that had belonged to Mignole, a small wooden horse he had managed to keep a hold of from his younger years, a piece of clothing from each of his yearmates who had died since they had taken their first trial together, a few gifts from Geralt and his collection of unrealistic knightly romances he can't bear to part with.</p><p> </p><p>They also have a tacit agreement to never forbid entrance to their room to one another, even if they're mad at each other. So Vesemir is a bit intrigued when one morning, two weeks after the other heads of schools had vacated the keep, Rennes asks him to stay out of their room for the whole day.</p><p> </p><p>It's almost been four weeks since Rennes had taken him out - to the waterfall a few hours away from the keep like usual - so he knows that his lover is probably hoping to surprise him tonight and Vesemir is glad to see that Rennes had taken note of his desire for more spontaneity in their outings. He can only hope his lover developed a romantic streak since they last went out together.</p><p> </p><p>Vesemir eagerly nods at Rennes, gathers all the things he thinks he might need for the day and kisses his lover sweetly, before sauntering out of the door. </p><p> </p><p>"See you tonight," he says as he walks away, "I can't wait to see what you're planning !"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll fetch you when I'm done," Rennes tells him, "See you tonight."</p><p> </p><p>Vesemir spends his breakfast wondering what kind of surprise could take a whole day for Rennes to prepare and hopes that his idea about flower petals has been duly noted and will be acted upon by his lover. Not that Lambert had left any petals in the greenhouses for them to use, but he's sure that Rennes is resourceful enough to be able to find some anyway.</p><p> </p><p>He takes some time to greet Geralt, Eskel and Cirilla once he's done eating and doesn't comment on their ugly tired faces. Cirilla started teething a week ago and it is definitely taking a toll on her parents. He squeezes their shoulders, coos at the baby and tickles her belly, but she only wails at him, probably still in pain from her teeth coming in, and he flees as the witchers all sitting nearby turn around to glare at their little group.</p><p> </p><p>He abandons them in the great hall, knowing that they will probably spend most of their day trying to soothe Cirilla, and heads for the indoor training salle. He doesn't have to teach the pups today, his class of youngsters having been asked to help deal with the influx of injured witchers, that are once again invading the keep for winter, and are bringing their dirty laundry, battered armors and empty potion's bags home.</p><p> </p><p>So instead of devoting time to training the pups, he's planning to spend some time warming up and practice his drills. If he's lucky some other idle witcher will have joined him by the time he's done and they'll be able to enjoy a relaxing spar.</p><p> </p><p>He's undisturbed during the first half of the morning and then some of his brethren start to come and go. They usually enter the training salle to do some stretches for an hour or two and keep themselves in shape, before they disappear back into the keep. Vesemir spots Tjold and Remus, a scowling Gardis, which means that Geralt has taken to annoy him again, Eskel, probably looking for a moment of peace, and a quiet Aubry who commandeers a corner of the salle and falls into a deep meditation.</p><p> </p><p>He's resigned himself to have to do without a sparring partner today when an energetic Lambert appears. He's tugging his kitten and fledgling behind him – and hadn't that generated some great gossip – and they all politely nod at Vesemir and ignore Aubry, who might or might not have fallen asleep in his corner.</p><p> </p><p>The Griffin has some signs included into his warm-up routine and Vesemir watches him flawlessly combine signs and hand-to-hand techniques as he whirls around the room. He's always liked watching Griffins at work and he doesn't hide his appreciation for this one's skill. Lambert is stretching on the floor, slowly getting warmed up, while the Cat seems to still be half asleep. Vesemir snorts as the man flops ungracefully to the floor and proceeds to whine about it being way too early to train.</p><p> </p><p>Vesemir keeps a distracted eye on the three witchers as he goes through another set of his drills. Aiden doesn't seem to be in a hurry to start training and he sprawls over Lambert's lap to keep him from moving. Vesemir shakes his head at them and is glad that he hadn't had him as a pupil, his teachers probably had had their hands full with him, unless all the Cats are as dramatic and lazy as this one seems to be.</p><p> </p><p>He's slowly working up a sweat, going faster and faster through his stances, when the fledgling clears his throat next to him. Vesemir hums, letting him know that he heard him, and finishes his drill, before looking at the other witcher.</p><p> </p><p>"You're the master at arms, aren't you ?", he asks him.</p><p> </p><p>"For the youngest pups, yes. Name's Vesemir."</p><p> </p><p>"Coën," he answers with a smile and Vesemir refrains from pointing out that he knows that despite the fact that the both of them aren't acquainted yet, "Fancy a bout ?"</p><p> </p><p>"Didn't you want to spar with them ?", he asks and nods towards Lambert and Aiden.</p><p> </p><p>They're both lying down on the floor now, with Aiden sprawled over Lambert, the top of his head resting under the pup's chin, and they're quietly petting each other as they argue about the necessity of training this early in the morning. Coën chuckles at his question.</p><p> </p><p>"It'll take Lambert some more time to get Aiden to move," Coën explains, "And I don't fancy waiting for them. So ?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure," Vesemir agrees, "First blood ?"</p><p> </p><p>"What ? No !", Coën exclaims and then sighs at him, "You Wolves, all the same. First one to yield, it's forbidden to draw blood."</p><p> </p><p>"So either immobilize your opponent or stop just before drawing blood."</p><p> </p><p>"Disarming works too," Coën adds, "First bout hand to hand, second swords, third with signs ?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds good," Vesemir nods.</p><p> </p><p>He puts his sword away before coming back towards Coën and bowing. The fledgling bows back and immediately goes on the offensive. He's fast and enthusiastic, but Vesemir has been fighting men and monsters alike for centuries and it certainly shows. Coën still makes him work for his victory, but Vesemir manages to trap him into a chokehold and he smiles as he hears his opponent yield.</p><p> </p><p>He lets him go slowly, stays on his guard lest the fledgling turns out to be a sore loser - it is rare for Griffins to take offense at a fair loss, but better safe than sorry - but Coën only nods and bows back to him before they take a few minutes to drink some water and stretch.</p><p> </p><p>The second bout is harder than the first. Coën knows how to use his sword well and Vesemir needs some time to get used to his opponent's fighting style, which is a weird blend of Griffin, Wolf and Cat's moves. Coën goes easy on him until he finds his footing and then they're off, quickly trading blows, parrying, blocking and evading. Vesemir finds himself grinning through the spar, glad to be able to test his skills against a new opponent.</p><p> </p><p>Their hits come quicker and their strikes become more precise as the fight progresses, and Vesemir finds himself slightly holding back. He doesn't do it to humiliate Coën, but he's used to fighting to the first blood and has to restrain himself several times from striking just right to open a gash against an unprotected cheek or forearm. His care doesn't go unnoticed though and he's glad to note that Coën quickly corrects his stances on such occasions.</p><p> </p><p>Vesemir ends up winning the second bout too. He corners a disarmed Coën against a wall, gently points his sword at his throat and raises an eyebrow as he pants, waiting for the fledgling to yield. He's vaguely aware of Aiden and Lambert having perked up behind them when Coën hit the wall, but they don't try to interfere and the fledgling acknowledges his loss with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>They take a small break again before their last bout and move towards the end of the training salle as Aiden and Lambert finally decide to get up and start training on their own. Their third spar is quicker than the other two and Vesemir loses quite badly against such a skilled sign user. He concedes defeat as his sword lays at his feet and he's patting a few strands of his hair Coën singed in his enthusiasm.</p><p> </p><p>He's ready to rant at him about his hair, because if they had agreed not to draw blood, they could have agreed to avoid harming hair too, but Coën is too distracted by the sight of Aiden and Lambert sparring together to listen to him. The pup and the kitten are obviously used to fight together and they almost look like they're dancing together. They're gliding smoothly on the floor, redirecting each other's strikes and perfectly moving in synch. In other words they're beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>It doesn't take long for the scent of arousal to permeate the air and Vesemir glares at Coën still standing quietly at his side, looking mesmerized by his two lovers. Vesemir grunts and pushes the fledgling forward, hoping that some more sparring will distract him.</p><p> </p><p>He regrets pushing him forward two minutes later when the scent of arousal spreads. Coën falls into steps with Lambert and Aiden easily and they begin a new choreography, which seems as natural to them as the previous one, and Vesemir can't help but admire their graceful poise.</p><p> </p><p>The only problem is that Coën's arousal doesn't abate and his excitement is apparently enough to trigger his lovers' interest too. The three of them soon start to exchange some heated glances and Vesemir promply collects his belongings, before he has to bear witness to something he'd rather not see.</p><p> </p><p>He feels too old to be comfortable getting aroused at the sight of three pups enjoying themselves and Rennes probably would not be impressed with him – especially as he's looking forward to surprising Vesemir tonight – so he flees the training salle before clothes have a chance to be ripped off.</p><p> </p><p>He heads down to the hot springs, scrubs his sweaty skin clean, washes his hair with the nice pine scented soap and lingers into the pools until his stomach starts to rumble. He gets dressed in clean clothes, notes that he'll need to annoy Rennes into agreeing to take care of their shared laundry in the next few days and goes to the main hall to enjoy a late meal.</p><p> </p><p>He goes through the kitchen first, gets handed a plate by a strangely bad-tempered cook and leaves without further ado. He then heads to the main hall and as soon as he steps into the room, every witcher present turns towards him. He's subjected to their growling and glaring without knowing what he did to incur their wrath and decides to ignore the commotion. He raises his head and keeps walking straight ahead until he reaches his usual seat. He's alone for a few seconds, before Varin and Kemiel, his two remaining yearmates join him.</p><p> </p><p>“You need to do something about Rennes,” Varin growls as he sits down next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Unless you want the cooks to mutiny,” Kemiel adds seriously.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened ?”, Vesemir sighs.</p><p> </p><p>“Our fucking meal happened,” Varin grunts and nods to Vesemir's plate, “Didn't you take a look at it ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet,” Vesemir mumbles.</p><p> </p><p>At his yearmates' insistence, he looks down at his plate and pokes around his food. It doesn't look good. He doesn't exactly know what the cooks had been trying to serve them, but he's sure that what happened wasn't planned.</p><p> </p><p>He's got a piece of meat that's overcooked, whereas most witchers usually like their meat rare, and covered in far too much herbs to be palatable, something that he thinks is a burned piece of cauliflower and some carrots and beans stuck in a substance that looks like gelatin. It all seems inedible.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck happened ?”, Vesemir asks, aghast.</p><p> </p><p>“Rennes happened,” Varin grunts.</p><p> </p><p>“But everybody knows that he can't cook,” Vesemir splutters, “Who let him work in the kitchen unsupervised ?”</p><p> </p><p>“No one,” Kemiel says and rolls his eyes, “You remember that he's technically in charge of this school, right ? He bullied his way in to work on a meal he's planning to offer you tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'd think twice about letting him feed you,” Varin grumbles, “One might think that he's trying to poison you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” Vesemir says, “He's trying to be sweet. He wants to surprise me tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well, if you could tell him to surprise you with something that isn't cooking, we'd be eternally grateful,” Kemiel drily comments.</p><p> </p><p>“We don't need to be turned into test subjects,” Varin adds.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, I don't want to spoil my surprise,” Vesemir grins, “I'll let him practice and hope that he'll be able to make something edible tonight. One meal made of weird shit won't kill you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hate you,” Varin groans.</p><p> </p><p>Vesemir shrugs and slowly starts to eat. His meal isn't good, he'd even go as far as to say that it's a disaster, but if it allows Rennes to improve and present him with some nice dishes he had prepared himself tonight, Vesemir is ready to suffer through one weird lunch. And the others will just have to cope. It won't kill them and Vesemir knows that most of them have secret stashes of food hidden all over the castle in case of emergency. They won't go hungry.</p><p> </p><p>He scarfs down his meal in a matter of minutes, trying not to notice its taste and beats a hasty retreat when one of the younger pups scoops up a piece of the gelatinous vegetables and throws it at one of his friends. He escapes the main hall just as a food fight erupts behind him and decides to lay low for the rest of the afternoon.</p><p> </p><p>He steals a book from the library and borrows a whetstone from the armory, before heading for Rennes' office where he plans to hide all afternoon. And indeed nobody finds him there, a fact for which he'd be glad if he wasn't so bored. Sharpening his swords doesn't take him long and the book he took from the library isn't as interesting as he thought it would be.</p><p> </p><p>So Vesemir catches a well-deserved nap into Rennes' comfortable chair, snoops into his cabinets and finds some more liquor bottles and a dagger, hidden into an ornamented vase, he's pretty sure belongs to Treyse. He shakes his head and puts it back in its place, before sitting back at the desk.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't want to pry into the papers littering Rennes' desk, because they don't concern him and he and Rennes have always been careful about not interfering with their respective occupations, lest someone accuses them of favoritism. But the crumpled drafts he finds at the bottom of a drawer seem safe enough for him to doodle on.</p><p> </p><p>He uses the back of the drafts and draws Rennes first. It's not a vey good drawing, Vesemir never having been known for his artistic talents, but he thinks that his lover is still easily recognizable with his frown and the scar that mars his left cheek. He hums and uses a crack in the wall to pin it behind the desk once he's done, hoping Rennes will appreciate his efforts.</p><p> </p><p>He keeps going, doodling Geralt, Eskel and Ciri, Barmin and Guxart and then the other heads of schools. He gives Ivar a stupid hat, Mejaï is drawn facing a crowd of angry stylized sheeps, Keldar ends up dancing drunkenly and Junod is sprawled on the ground with a black eye. His masterpiece is Treyse though, who he doodles naked with cactus' thorns stuck in his ass.</p><p> </p><p>He snickers as he looks for a place to hang them, a place where Rennes can gaze at them – especially Treyse's doodle – when the door is pushed open. He turns around and smiles at Rennes, stepping away from the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing ?”, Rennes asks him suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>“Redecorating,” Vesemir answers blithely and points to the drawing of his lover he already pinned to the wall, “I was just looking for some place to nail the others.”</p><p> </p><p>Rennes fondly shakes his head at him and joins him at the desk to peer at Vesemir's masterpieces. He snorts when he spots Junod and Treyse's renderings. He actually picks Treyse's drawing up, chuckles as he stares at it and then turns the paper back around.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh,” Rennes says and Vesemir's stomach drops.</p><p> </p><p>“What ?”, Vesemir asks, “These are drafts, right ? I found them in the bottom drawer.”</p><p> </p><p>Rennes sighs and closes his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“These aren't drafts. They're letters. Bartemius is supposed to send them tomorrow via portal to the other heads of schools.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rennes ! They're crumpled !”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, because I got annoyed penning them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Crap, sorry. I can rewrite them for you,” Vesemir offers, “I'll be quick and then we can head off for the evening. Unless there's sensitive information in it ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, no, very very sensitive details in there,” Rennes mumbles and slightly blushes, “Don't worry about it. It won't be the worst letters they'll ever receive, I once inadvertently dropped one into manure just before sending it. They'll cope.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Vesemir still whispers and grimaces at the thought of a manure scented letter, that must have been a nightmare to read.</p><p> </p><p>Rennes shrugs and waves his apology away as he collects all the letters and dumps them back into his drawer. He closes it and smiles at Vesemir as he straightens back up. Vesemir smiles back and lets himself be tugged into his lover's arms.</p><p> </p><p>“How was your day ?”, Rennes asks him.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly ? A bit boring.”</p><p> </p><p>Rennes huffs at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I hope that the evening I planned will make up for it.”</p><p> </p><p>“It'll be perfect, I'm sure,” Vesemir agrees and prays silently to every deity he knows that he won't be served the same meal he got to taste at midday, that would certainly dampen his enthusiasm.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want a few hints ?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't know,” Vesemir smiles, “Do I need them ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm, no hints then,” Rennes says.</p><p> </p><p>Vesemir shivers as he feels Rennes smirk against the side of his neck and tilts his head back, silently asking for it to be kissed. Rennes complies, kisses his neck as his hands squeeze his waist, before his mouth travels upwards and ends up meeting Vesemir's lips.</p><p> </p><p>“We should stop here,” Rennes huskily whispers against his lips, “The ravishing is supposed to occur after the wooing.”</p><p> </p><p>“We could do things backwards,” Vesemir concedes.</p><p> </p><p>“So that you can rant at me later ?”, Rennes chuckles, “No, I want to treat you right tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“You already do.”</p><p> </p><p>“You're too kind, but I'm not giving in. On to the hot springs with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that your way of telling me I smell ?”, Vesemir gasps exaggeratedly.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Rennes smirks, “It's my way of telling you there's a lengthy massage waiting for you down in the springs.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you weren't giving any hints away ?”</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn't have to if you weren't such a smartass.”</p><p> </p><p>“That's how you like me !”</p><p> </p><p>“Damn right it is !”, Rennes agrees, “Now off to the hot springs. I managed to bribe everyone so that we wouldn't be disturbed for the next two hours. That will give me just enough time to pamper you like you deserve.”</p><p> </p><p>“I like the sound of that,” Vesemir comments as he takes a hold of Rennes' hand and tugs him out of his office.</p><p> </p><p>They hurry down the stairs to the hot springs, not bothering to greet anyone they come across. And as Vesemir pushes the door to the springs open, he's relieved to find them empty as Rennes promised. He wonders for a few seconds what his lover bribed the other witchers with, before deciding that he doesn't need to know and smirking as Rennes gazes upon him, his appreaciation for Vesemir clear in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He faces Rennes, smiles at him and trails his hands up his own chest to go fiddle with his shirt's ties. He opens them slowly, grins as Rennes can't seem to look away from him and gets his shirt out of his trousers, making sure to tease his lover by showing some skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me,” Rennes says as he steps forward.</p><p> </p><p>“Gladly,” Vesemir nods.</p><p> </p><p>He lets his hands fall back down and sighs as Rennes' hands caress his chest. He starts low, strokes his sides, up his ribs, smoothes his thumbs over his nipples, before going back down and tugging his shirt off his body.</p><p> </p><p>“You're beautiful,” he murmurs in Vesemir's ear.</p><p> </p><p>Vesemir doesn't know what to answer and can only swallow as Rennes' hands unknots his trousers' ties. He closes his eyes, breathes his lover in and basks into the warm scent of Rennes' contentment and faint arousal. He feels his lover's hands glide along his legs as he gets his trousers off, a kiss is being pressed against his heavily scarred right knee, before Rennes hums at him.</p><p> </p><p>Vesemir opens his eyes and lifts his foot as Rennes asks it of him. His socks and smallclothes are discarded soon enough and he stays still as Rennes circles him, his hungry gaze making Vesemir shiver in anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you plan to touch me any time soon ?”, he asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to touch you everywhere,” Rennes confesses, “I just don't know where to start.”</p><p> </p><p>“If I may ? My cock is in <em>dire</em> need of attention.”</p><p> </p><p>Rennes chuckles and plasters himself against Vesemir's back, his arms encircling his waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Patience, I'm wooing you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then woo faster.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were the one who asked to be surprised and wanted a romantic evening, so stop grumbling and enjoy,” Rennes sighs and rests his forehead between Vesemir's shoulderblades, “Do you mind lying down on the bench ? I think I promised you a massage.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gladly,” Vesemir nods.</p><p> </p><p>He steals a kiss, before moving towards the bench and making sure to wiggle his ass as he walks over. He sits down, smirks at Rennes' appreciative stare – which he'll never get tired of – and lies down on the large bench his lover took time to pad with several fluffy towels.</p><p> </p><p>“On your front,” Rennes comments.</p><p> </p><p>“Spoilsport,” Vesemir grumbles.</p><p> </p><p>He still obeys Rennes' command and squirms around until he's comfortable. He peers at his lover as he heads for the cabinet containing their bathing supplies and gazes at the small vial Rennes selects and brings over. He hopes it's oil. Specifically oil designed to end up in his ass and on Rennes' cock.</p><p> </p><p>“Mind out of the gutter,” Rennes mutters, clearly knowing where Vesemir's thoughts went.</p><p> </p><p>“You're a fucking tease.”</p><p> </p><p>“You asked for it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well you better deliver before this evening is over or I'll throw a tantrum.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good things come to those who wait,” Rennes says and gently scratches his head, “Now close your eyes, relax and let me take care of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Vesemir huffs but makes an effort to follow Rennes' direction. He closes his eyes, cushions his head onto his crossed arms and lets the tension bleed out of his limbs. He takes a curious sniff as his lover uncorks the vial of oil and smiles when the faint scent of lavender reaches his nose. He had thought that they'd been out of his favorite scented oil, but Rennes apparently had taken it upon himself to replenish their store. He'll have to find an appropriate gift to thank him for his thoughtfulness later.</p><p> </p><p>"You're spoiling me," he whispers.</p><p> </p><p>"You deal with my bullshit all the time, you deserve to be spoiled in return," Rennes says, "No shush and enjoy."</p><p> </p><p>Vesemir nods and startles a little as Rennes dribbles some oil over his back. He squirms until Rennes deigns to touch him and relaxes under the smooth gentle strokes of his lover's hands. He feels the oil being smeared all over his back, is grateful Rennes didn't insist they did this in their room and groans as his lover works a first knot out over his right shoulderblade.</p><p> </p><p>"That's it," Rennes murmurs, "Once I'm done with you, I want you to be as loose-limbed as... as a noodle."</p><p> </p><p>Vesemir doesn't mean to snort, but he just can't help himself.</p><p> </p><p>"A noodle, Rennes ? Really ?"</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up," Rennes grouches, "An octopus ?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, sweet Melitele," Vesemir chuckles, "You shut up and concentrate on that massage, it'll be best for the both of us."</p><p> </p><p>"Smartass," Rennes grumbles and gently slaps his ass.</p><p> </p><p>Vesemir shakes his head and can't help but wonder what made him fall for a man as bad at flirting as Rennes is. He grimaces when he remembers that he had been the one pursuing him with his attention and that Rennes' awkwardness had seemed appealing to his younger self.</p><p> </p><p>He abandons this train of thoughts quickly, lest he gets stuck remembering all of his youthful embarrassing crushes, and concentrates on the feeling of Rennes' hands on his body. His hands are smooth and very adept at finding every knot and little ache that Vesemir tends to ignore out of habit. His fingers are soothing and massaging his skin, gently raising goosebumps in their wake.</p><p> </p><p>By the time Rennes is done with his back, Vesemir is half dozing already, feeling so boneless he's sure that he would fall if he'd try to get up. Rennes hums softly as he continues working on his body, massaging his shoulders, before taking care of his arms and hands.</p><p> </p><p>And when he's done with his upper body, his hands travel back down and Vesemir moans as he feels Rennes' fingers massage the sole of his right foot. It's not something they indulge in often and it feels so good, he never wants to have to move again. The idea of staying into the hot springs indefinitely, with Rennes' hands at his beck and call, is such a nice dream, he lets out a small pleased moan.</p><p> </p><p>He relaxes completely as Rennes works on his feet and, without meaning to, falls asleep. He doesn't expect to be unexpectedly woken up by the door to the hot springs being thrown open and crashing against the stone wall some time later.</p><p> </p><p>"What ?", he groggily mumbles as he flails, falls off the bench and his loose limbs fail to prevent him from crashing to the floor face first.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell ?", he hears Rennes angrily growl behind him, "What didn't you understand in stay the hell away from the springs until supper ?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nobody told us to stay away," Lambert grunts, “And last I checked these springs are still <em>communal</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are they doing ?”, someone else whispers and Vesemir is almost sure that it's Coën.</p><p> </p><p>“Do they have something to eat ?”, another voice that probably belongs to Aiden adds, “I'm hungry !”</p><p> </p><p>“We reek, Aiden,” Coën says, “Bath first, food after.”</p><p> </p><p>“And there isn't any food here,” Lambert says, “Just two old men being gross.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don't be mean,” Coën rebukes him and then adds, “Is Vesemir alright ?”</p><p> </p><p>Vesemir refuses to look at them, stays sprawled on the floor at Rennes' feet and wonders if he can die out of sheer embarrassment. He lets out a relieved sigh when Rennes places a towel over his exposed backside and lets his lover throw the three troublemakes out of the springs.</p><p> </p><p>“Are they gone ?”, Vesemir mumbles after he hears the door falling shut.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you can stop playing dead now.”</p><p> </p><p>Vesemir huffs and rolls to his back. He reaches out towards Rennes and lets his lover drag him up to his feet and into a hug. He nuzzles Rennes' neck, inhales his scent and kisses his stubble.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I wanted to massage your front too,” Rennes comments, “But I'd understand if you wanted to move on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” Vesemir asks, “I don't think I can go back to that peaceful state now that the pup broke the mood.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Rennes sighs, “A bath to get rid of the oil and then we can head up to supper.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect,” Vesemir grins and fiddles with the ties of Rennes' shirt, “Any chance I get to see you naked anytime soon ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Will you hurry up ?”, Lambert yells at them from the other side of the door and violently knocks on the door, “You're not the only ones who want to enjoy a hot bath !”</p><p> </p><p>Vesemir rests his forehead against Rennes' shoulder and tries to contain the chuckles that desperatly want to escape him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that pup is ending on chamberpot duty for the rest of the winter,” Rennes vows.</p><p> </p><p>Vesemir doesn't have the strength to argue in Lambert's favor and lets himself be guided towards the nearest pool. He almost slips twice on the floor, his feet still slippery with massage oil, and Rennes has to catch him before he ends up flat on the floor again.</p><p> </p><p>They don't have the luxury to take their time bathing and Rennes doesn't even disrobe, choosing to roll up his trousers and shirt's sleeves to apply soap on Vesemir's body and rinse the oil off. He then helps Vesemir dress in clean soft clothes and just before leaving the springs, Rennes takes the time to push him against the door to share a passionate kiss, while they try to ignore Lambert's complaints.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up for two minutes and we'll come out,” Rennes growls after their first kiss, “Continue to be an annoying little prick and we'll stay in here indefinitely.”</p><p> </p><p>The threat shuts Lambert up nicely and they take advantage of the peace to keep making out against the door like they're young impulsive pups fresh out of the trials again. Vesemir manages to get his hands on Rennes' ass and by the way he's panting against his lips, he's almost sure he'll get to enjoy his first orgasm of the evening soon. But Rennes keeps being contrary and he nips at Vesemir's lower lip one last time, before taking a step back, straightening his clothes, moving him aside and opening the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Gross,” Lambert mutters at them.</p><p> </p><p>He shakes his head at the pup and pushes Rennes out of the springs and into the corridor. He doesn't give him a chance to stop to scold Lambert and his lovers – they might spend their night in this hallway otherwise and Vesemir has <em>designs </em>for his evening – and leads him away from the three troublemakers and up the stairs towards the kitchen, praying that he'll get to eat something edible.</p><p> </p><p>Rennes prevents him from entering the kitchen and Vesemir sighs and leans against the wall, waiting for his lover to come back to him. It takes a minute for someone to start yelling in the kitchen and Vesemir feels the dread set in. He's not looking forward to having to tell Rennes that the meal he prepared is, once again, unpalatable.</p><p> </p><p>The door is thrown open two minutes later and Tjold scowls at him as he hands him a wooden container and cutlery for two.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks," Vesemir says.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want your fucking thanks," Tjold growls, "I want you to put your damn lover on a leash and keep him out of the kitchen."</p><p> </p><p>"It's not that bad," Vesemir tries to placate him, "He only gets it into his head to cook once in a while. And if tonight's a disaster, he won't be back for months."</p><p> </p><p>"That means nothing," Tjold grunts and pokes his chest, "We still have enough of his shitty culinary experiments for tonight, while you get to enjoy a nice salad and an omelette, of which Ranulf is supervising the cooking."</p><p> </p><p>Vesemir smiles at Tjold's rant. An omelette and a salad is the only dish Rennes can somewhat safely cook. And even if it's not what Vesemir expected for a romantic evening, it's still better than the monstrosity he had had to eat at midday. By the way Tjold's face twists into an angry grimace, he doesn't share Vesemir'se elation, so he makes an effort to school his features into a commiserating frown.</p><p> </p><p>“Serve the trainees a double portion of Rennes' stuff," Vesemir offers, "And tell them that if they eat it all, they'll be allowed to sleep in tomorrow morning. It should be enough for you to get rid of everything."</p><p> </p><p>"Are we allowed to do that ?", Tjold asks suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure," Vesemir says and shrugs, "Won't be the first nor the last time the trainees will get to eat Rennes' food when we don't want to. Just run it by Varin so that he can spread the word around to actually let them sleep in tomorrow morning."</p><p> </p><p>"Fine," Tjold grumbles, "But we still don't want to see Rennes in the kitchen again."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll do my best," Vesemir promises, "And I'll be grateful if you could also serve Lambert and his guests some of Rennes' cooking."</p><p> </p><p>“Why ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not ?”, Vesemir counters with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, but you owe me one then,” Tjold says.</p><p> </p><p>“What does Vesemir owe you ?”, Rennes interrupts them as he comes out of the kitchen with two plates in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing you have to worry about, darling,” Vesemir hurries to reassure him.</p><p> </p><p>He then shoos Tjold back into the kitchen and kisses Rennes' cheek to distract him. It doesn't stop Rennes from glaring at the kitchen's door, but he soon lets the matter drop and leads the way towards the eastern tower of the keep. Rennes leads him all the way to the top of the tower, where a pile of furs and blankets are waiting for them.</p><p> </p><p>Vesemir smiles as Rennes insists on bundling him up in furs first. He waits patiently for his lover to join him and they hurry to tuck in before their omelettes turn cold. The meal is simple but good, the salad being garnished with nuts, radishes and a small sprinkle of pepper. He makes sure to compliment Rennes on his meal and chuckles as his lover grumbles about him being too kind.</p><p> </p><p>Vesemir probably is indeed being too kind, but he doesn't want to spend the rest of the evening with a surly Rennes. So he readily shows his delight at the sweet bun his lover offers him as dessert and thanks him for it. He waves Rennes' objection away that he doesn't deserve any thanks on the ground of him borrowing and not having made the buns, and slowly licks his fingers clean to distract him once he's done with the treat.</p><p> </p><p>His plan seems to work as Rennes can't take his eyes away from his fingers. So as soon as Rennes' done with his own bun, Vesemir snatches his fingers too and slowly licks them clean. He licks his palms, teasingly bites his knuckles and makes sure to lightly suck on Rennes' fingertips all the while staring straight at him.</p><p> </p><p>Rennes' gaze turns heavy as the faint scent of arousal starts to permeate the air and Vesemir ends up with a lapful of very interested lover who doesn't waste a second to seek out his lips. He's feeling rather confident about the turn the evening is <em>finally</em> taking, when Rennes decides to be contrary once again. He ends their kiss slowly, takes his time to retreat and chuckles as Vesemir chases his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Not so fast," Rennes says with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"What now ?", Vesemir grumbles.</p><p> </p><p>"Got one last surprise for you in our room."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't care about our room," Vesemir groans, "You're here, I'm here, just fucking let me get my hands on you !"</p><p> </p><p>He's ready to follow suit, to put their furs aside, undress and enjoy Rennes right here and there at the top of the tower under the stars, the cold be damned, but his lover tuts at him and gets up. Vesemir's growls and glares, but it doesn't deter Rennes.</p><p> </p><p>He accepts Rennes' offered hand to tug him upright and lets out an annoyed huff as he's being lead down the stairs of the tower. He spends the whole trip to their room with his eyes firmly glued on Rennes' backside and tries to formulate as many plans as he can think of to get his hands on those delicious round ass cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"I can almost hear your internal grumbling," Rennes commments as they come to a stop in front of their room's door.</p><p> </p><p>"I wouldn't need to grumble if you'd agreed to speed things along at the tower."</p><p> </p><p>Rennes fondly shakes his head at him, steals a kiss and opens the door, bowing with a flourish in front of Vesemir and biding him enter. He steps through the threshold and smiles at the candles illuminating their room as the scent of pine welcomes him.</p><p> </p><p>"That's nice," Vesemir hums.</p><p> </p><p>He hears Rennes close the door behind him and smiles as his lover's arms encircle his waist. And then he sees the bed. The utterly covered in pine needles bed.</p><p> </p><p>"Rennes ?", he asks mildly and makes an effort to ignore his lover's lips, which is a damn shame because they're leaving a trail of hot kisses against the side of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"What ?", Rennes mumbles and proceeds to suck a bruise into Vesemir's skin.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah. Stop that."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Now </em>? You want me to stop now ? A few minutes ago you were whining about getting laid !"</p><p> </p><p>"I was <em>whining</em> ?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hum. Asking politely ?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure," Vesemir snorts and then adds seriously, "Why is our bed covered in pine needles ?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because you asked for petals," Rennes says like the explanation is indeed as simple as that.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. But last I checked petals and needles aren't the same thing. Maybe we should check you into the youngsters' botany class."</p><p> </p><p>"Smartass," Rennes grumbles as he pinches his side and takes it as an opportunity to splay his hands over Vesemir's bare skin, "We don't have petals anymore, the only leaves I found were covered in mud, so the closest thing to petals I could think of was pine needles."</p><p> </p><p>Vesemir sighs, closes his eyes and refrains from pinching the bridge of his nose. Instead he leans back and lets Rennes support his weight. He feels lucky Rennes didn't put muddy leaves into their bed. He wouldn't put it past him to try it and it certainly would have been a mood killer. Instead he got pine needles, which is definitely weird, but he can deal with it if he ignores the fact that he's sure they'll find some for months to come in their room.</p><p> </p><p>"Did I upset you ?", Rennes asks slowly.</p><p> </p><p>"No," Vesemir answers, he's more weirded out than frustrated, still wants to get laid and he knows that annoyance won't help him in this endeavour, "I appreciate the sentiment."</p><p> </p><p>"But ?"</p><p> </p><p>"But you'll be the one who'll take care of the sheets when we're done here."</p><p> </p><p>"Vesemir," Rennes whines, "We haven't even started yet !"</p><p> </p><p>"And whose fault is that ?", he teases back.</p><p> </p><p>Rennes mumbles something unintelligible under his breath and Vesemir smiles and squeezes his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"If you ever want to surprise me again, wait until summer, alright ? You'll get your pick of petals then."</p><p> </p><p>"Fine," Rennes grumbles.</p><p> </p><p>"Now I need a drink before we take things further. Please."</p><p> </p><p>"Sure," Rennes sighs.</p><p> </p><p>He kisses the back of his neck, lets him go and bends down to rummage through the bottles under the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"And Rennes ? A nice bottle."</p><p> </p><p>"Like I ever served you cheap booze before !", he exclaims indignantly.</p><p> </p><p>Vesemir has to concede that Rennes never offered him cheap wine, but he's pretty sure he never got to try the really good bottles either, so he doesn't feel bad about asking for it for once. As Rennes is busy choosing a bottle, Vesemir fetches two cups and takes a seat on the bed, the pine needles rustling under him.</p><p> </p><p>“Would a two year old bottle of red wine please you ?”, Rennes asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Isn't wine supposed to get better with age ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but...,” Rennes shifts as he gets up and hesitates, clearly not knowing how to end his sentence.</p><p> </p><p>“I know that your stock mostly comes from the mages so out with it, what is it ?”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know that ?”, Rennes asks as he narrows his eyes at Vesemir.</p><p> </p><p>“I agreed to turn a blind eye to you stealing...”</p><p> </p><p>“Borrowing !”</p><p> </p><p>“... from the mages, but that doesn't mean that I'm stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Rennes grumbles, “So the bottles I borrow from the mages are good, they just tend to do weird things after three years.”</p><p> </p><p>“Such as ?”, Vesemir asks suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>“Give you boils. Make your nails grow over the night. Make you lose your hair.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you want to serve me that ?”, Vesemir asks indignantly.</p><p> </p><p>“No ! This is a two year old bottle, it should be safe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you even keep these bottles if they have side effects ?”</p><p> </p><p>“I bet them when I fight with Treyse,” Rennes mumbles, “Give them to him when I lose.”</p><p> </p><p>Vesemir gapes at Rennes for a few seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” he swears vehemently, “You're unbelievable ! And your rivalry with Treyse is so unhealthy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Rennes whines, “But he's so infuriating !”</p><p> </p><p>“Just ignore him and stop stealing from the mages !”</p><p> </p><p>“I can't ! I asked for a few bottles of their brew one year and they gave me such a shitty wine, I had to pour it out of the window. Stealing is the only way to have access to the good stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know what ?”, Vesemir says, “I give up. Do what you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, darling.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do <em>not</em> thank me for it,” Vesemir groans.</p><p> </p><p>“So do you want some wine ? I swear it's some really good stuff,” Rennes smiles at him, “And it isn't old yet, should be fine for us to drink.”</p><p> </p><p>“Should ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well it still comes from mages, there's always a risk,” Rennes grins and shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” Vesemir caves, “But I'm blaming you if I grow a fifth finger.</p><p> </p><p>Rennes beams at him and opens the bottle under his eyes. He sniffs it, makes Vesemir sniff it too and they both declare it fit for consumption. Rennes pours the wine in the two cups Vesemir's holding, before taking a seat next to him. They toast each other smiling, Vesemir closes his eyes as he takes his first sip and lets out an appreciative moan as he tastes the wine's rich flavour. <em>It is indeed some very good wine</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"We should share a bottle more often, you and me," Vesemir comments.</p><p> </p><p>"We should spend more time together," Rennes concurs.</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm," Vesemir agrees, "Throw everyone out of the keep once in a while and spend the day chasing each other all over the castle. In the nude."</p><p> </p><p>Rennes chuckles and his gaze turns heavy again.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd have you in the middle of the courtyard," Rennes whispers, "Make you cry my name into the wind and let the sun paint your skin gold."</p><p> </p><p>"I'd take you over the battlements," Vesemir counters huskily, "Bend you over and let the whole world gaze at us in envy as you shout your release."</p><p> </p><p>Rennes doesn't waste one more second and pounces on him. Vesemir lets himself be bawled over and goes sprawling on the bed with a grin. His still half full cup of wine clatters to the floor and he doesn't even bother reprimanding Rennes for it, hurrying to get his hands on his lover's shirt's ties.</p><p> </p><p>However his efforts are being hampered by Rennes, who seeks his lips out and refuses to let go. Vesemir still smiles against his lover's lips, his desire finally being answered, and slips his hands under Rennes' shirt to caress his sides and tweak a nipple from time to time, enjoying the little breathy sounds he manages to coax out of his lover.</p><p> </p><p>Rennes' hands soon end up on Vesemir's chest too and he finally lets go of his lips to tug their shirts off. Vesemir grins as his lover sends their shirts flying, swipes several handfuls of pine needles off the bed and sprawls back on the covers, dragging Rennes down with him.</p><p> </p><p>They grin and chuckle as they exchange soft kisses, roll around on the bed and try to pin each other down. Rennes gives up first and he gladly stays lying down as Vesemir perches himself on his lap. He grins, slowly grinds down on Rennes' cock and moans as he's tugged into a kiss and his lover's hands slip under his trousers to fondle his ass.</p><p> </p><p>They keep kissing hurriedly for a few minutes, moans and whimpers escaping them, when Vesemir decides that he has had enough of clothes. He straightens back up and is ready to wiggle out of his trousers, when he freezes over Rennes. Unfortunately his lover doesn't seem to notice the sudden change of pace and he keeps massaging his ass as he tries to tug him back down for more kisses.</p><p> </p><p>"Rennes," Vesemir whispers urgently and then adds louder, "Rennes !"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>What now ?</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"You've got a blue stain on your chest."</p><p> </p><p>"What ?", Rennes asks completely lost.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop fondling me," Vesemir hisses, "You're turning blue  !"</p><p> </p><p>Rennes grunts, looks down at his chest where a bright blue stain is growing over his stomach. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, crap," he says and gently pushes Vesemir off him so that he can sit up.</p><p> </p><p>“You've got another one blooming over your left shoulder,” Vesemir points out.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck. I hate mages.”</p><p> </p><p>“And another one on your forehead.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dammit,” Rennes curses as he scrubs his skin, “The wine isn't supposed to develop after effects for at least another year. Dammit, it won't go away.”</p><p> </p><p>“How many times have I told you to stop fucking with the mages ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shut up,” Rennes grunts, “Like you listen to me when I tell you to stop harvesting each and every mushroom you see.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's not the same !”</p><p> </p><p>“Half of them are poisonous, of course it's the same. Crap, I think that we're doomed to keep these stains for a little while, they just won't fade.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>We </em>?”, Vesemir gasps.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry to disappoint, darling, bu you should look at your elbow,” Rennes grimaces.</p><p> </p><p>Vesemir scowls and swears when he spots a bright blue stain on his right elbow. It doesn't hurt and if it weren't for Rennes, he wouldn't even have noticed it. He rubs at it, first with his thumb, then with a corner of the blanket, before he wets a cloth and furiously scrubs at the stain. It doesn't go away.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Rennes</em>,” Vesemir growls, annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>He throws the wet cloth away and scowls at the new stain appearing next to his belly button.</p><p> </p><p>“It's not my fault,” Rennes whines and sheepishly looks at him, “The mages probably tampered with the wine hoping to catch the thief.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, because they've been complaining for twenty years about someone stealing their booze. <em>To you</em>,” Vesemir yells, “And you smiled and nodded and ordered the trainees' rooms searched every damn year, but never ever found the bottles, because the were hidden <em>under our own bed</em>. So do me a damn favour and go fetch a fucking mage !”</p><p> </p><p>“What ? No ! I'm not turning myself in !”</p><p> </p><p>“Rennes. There are blue spots on our skin. They'll fucking know it was you by the time we head to breakfast tomorrow !”</p><p> </p><p>“Not if I spike the porridge for tomorrow's breakfast with the rest of the wine. Everyone will be sporting blue stains, we'll sneak into the main hall undetected into the chaos and the mages won't be able to pin anything on us.”</p><p> </p><p>“On you,” Vesemir grumbles, “And punishing the whole school for your stupidity is just selfish.”</p><p> </p><p>“It'll be perfect !”, Rennes excitedly says.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you even listening to me ?”</p><p> </p><p>“It's late enough for the kitchen to be empty,” Rennes comments, “Give me ten minutes to sneak out and I'm all yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rennes. We're blue !”</p><p> </p><p>Rennes doesn't listen to him. He goes to his knees and selects another bottle from under the bed, probably one from the same batch as the first, gets back up, collects the first bottle, kisses Vesemir's cheek, throws a cloak over his body and heads out. Vesemir curses and raises his arms to the ceiling, but he's not going to go running after him with blue spots staining his own body.</p><p> </p><p>He takes the time to examine himself, finds new stains on his left foot and under his right armpit, before he swears vehemently as he discovers that his prick is now of a bright blue color. He curses the mages, Fate, Rennes and the damn bottles he vows to get rid of as soon as possible and has to acknowledge the fact that he's definitely not going to get laid tonight. No way is he letting Rennes touch his blue prick.</p><p> </p><p>He blows off the candles, stokes the fire, shakes the furs and sheets so that most of the pine needles tumble to the floor and slips under the covers with one last grumble. He beats his pillow into submission, turns and tosses and lets out a frustrated scream seconds before Rennes comes back.</p><p> </p><p>“Porridge's spiked,” Rennes says proudly, “As well as some sausages and the kettles.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wonderful,” Vesemir sarcastically comments between gritted teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, where were we ?”, Rennes purrs.</p><p> </p><p>He crawls up the bed and rubs his stubble against Vesemir's hair before kissing his exposed cheek. Vesemir grunts and elbows him in the gut, pushing him away.</p><p> </p><p>“Not in the mood anymore,” he growls.</p><p> </p><p>“Why ?”, Rennes asks, sounding as confused as a young pup.</p><p> </p><p>“Because. My. Prick. Is. Blue.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Wait, let me check mine.”</p><p> </p><p>Vesemir rolls his eyes, grits his teeth and keeps his back to Rennes. He hears the rustling of clothes and a faint relieved breath being let out.</p><p> </p><p>“Mine's fine. But I've got two big stains on my thighs.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wonderful,” Vesemir says tersely.</p><p> </p><p>“You know it doesn't bother me if your prick's blue,” Rennes comments, “I'd still fuck you or blow you or...”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm not in the mood anymore,” Vesemir repeats and kicks his shins.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Rennes mumbles, “Everything will go back to normal tomorrow. You'll see. Can I still hold you ?”</p><p> </p><p>Vesemir thinks about his lover's request for a few seconds before turning back towards him and glaring.</p><p> </p><p>“Turn around,” he orders him, “I'll hold you.”</p><p> </p><p>Rennes nods, turns around readily and Vesemir shuffles closer until he can easily throw an arm over his waist. He's still annoyed with Rennes and his stupid habit that got them into trouble, but he also doesn't want to sleep alone and cold on an evening that was supposed to be romantic and fun for the both of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Rennes,” he mumbles sleepily against his lover's hair.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm sorry,” he apologizes again, “Really. I wanted to surprise you and please you, not turn this evening into a clusterfuck.”</p><p> </p><p>Vesemir hums, but doesn't try to placate him. He's not quite ready to forgive him yet and probably will wait for his prick to get back to its normal state before he accepts his apology.</p><p> </p><p>“You're taking me out in five days if we're back to normal,” he orders Rennes, “And we'll go to the waterfall like usual. And eat a tasteless sandwich prepared by one of the cooks like usual. We'll share a quick fuck at the foot of the waterfall like usual and then a lengthy one back in our room at the fireside <em>like usual</em>. No more surprises.”</p><p> </p><p>“Never ?”</p><p> </p><p>“In summer,” Vesemir decreeds, “I still want my petals.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you'll get them.”</p><p> </p><p>“You better make sure they won't give us rashes.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will,” Rennes promises and squeezes his hand, “Can I steal some sweet buns for our outing at the waterfall ?”</p><p> </p><p>“You may,” Vesemir sighs, “But I'm strangling you if they turn out to be spiked with something or salted or, the gods forbid, poisonous.”</p><p> </p><p>Rennes chuckles at him and Vesemir huffs into his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” Rennes whispers, “And I'm sorry for what happened tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too,” Vesemir mumbles.</p><p> </p><p>He squeezes Rennes' fingers on last time, closes his eyes and vows that they'll do better the next time. Indeed their future outing can only turn out to be an improvement over tonight's mess. He slowly relaxes into the bed and lets Rennes' breathing lull him into a deep sleep, refusing to think about the chaos they'll inevitably walk into on the morrow.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>